Grymark
The Republic of Grymark ( : Republiken Grymark, commonly shortened to just Grymark) is a in the southern portion of the . With a total land area of 8,331 square kilometres, Grymark is the world's country, although only about 700 of these are considered to be habitable. As of 2015, Grymark has a population of 183,470 people, making it the country in the world. Grymark was never originally inhabited. The first documented humans to encounter the islands were in 1663, when the Frederik Jansson discovered and claimed the westernmost islands for Sweden. The first settlers arrived in 1678, hoping to establish a trading post between the Indian Ocean and Europe for Swedish vessels. Although prosperous at first, Swedish interest began to decline after the death of Jansson in 1698. The crown rights of the colony were sold to a Britannian company in 1717, which would bolster settlement in 1720, leading to divisions between the Swedish and British colonists that would eventually see the creation of the first domestic government in 1756 under Britannian sovereignty. With the outbreak of the in 1776, the locals would establish their own independent republic, although it would be retaken by the Britannians in 1816. However, these four decades of independence brought about heavy anti-colonial sentiments among the Grymarker people, leading to the establishment of a second republic in 1821 that would successfully and peacefully separate the islands from the rule of Britannia. Following independence, Grymark would see a small influx of population through immigration that would fuel economic expansion and a general rise in the quality of life. By 1860, wool textile mills and lumber mills rose to prominence in the economy, and the Grymarker nation became largely and with the introduction of these industrial practices. The collapse of prices during the , which began in 1873, would see the failure of these enterprises and the establishment of a largely self-interested economy and the beginning of isolationism in the country. Grymark would remain this way until 1939, when it joined in a military agreement at the start of the . The nation began to take a more active role in international affairs, joining the League of Nations and becoming a major ally of Australia. Officially neutral during the , Grymark would build lasting relationships with and , strengthening commercial and political relationships and embracing . Since 1980, Grymark has undergone a significant amount of social and economic transitioning, lowering the cost of living while raising the standard of living significantly. Grymark is a in which the parliament is the supreme of the country. The prime minister is both the and the , being the leader of the majority party or coalition of parties within the parliament. The actions of the parliament are held constitutionally accountable by the high court. The constitution is the guiding document for the governance of the country, and it was composed in its contemporary form with the establishment of the second republic in 1821. The economy of Grymark is considered to be a with a large government-ran system. Most enterprise is free of government control given that it operates within regulatory frameworks set by the government to maximise public and environmental safety. and are vital primary sector industries in Grymark, with fish, wool, and mutton representing a large portion of the country's exports. Domestic is somewhat prevalent, with s and s being the largest of such operations in the country. Grymark has a large amount of service industries, as is prominent in any other developed economy. The government of the country runs systems of , , , , and . Generally, the cost of living is moderate and the standard of living is high. Grymark maintains a network of diplomatic missions throughout the world, although key countries of importance to Grymark specifically are , , , and . Political and military partnerships are held with Australia and New Zealand, while economic partnerships are held with all four aforementioned countries. Grymark also has advanced political relationships with Britannia, , France and . The country is a member of the League of Nations, the , and the . Category:Grymark Category:Nations